This invention relates to beverages by lactic acid fermentation and methods of producing the same.
Tomatoes contain various minerals and vitamins but the juice squeezed from them has a peculiar unripe flavor which can be repulsive to people who want to drink it. It is therefore desirable to provide a beverage which contains the minerals and vitamins of the tomato but of which the flavor has been improved. This invention responds to this demand and relates to tomato drinks by lactic acid fermentation and methods of producing such beverages.
Examples of prior art tomato drinks by lactic acid fermentation with improved flavor include one obtained by lactic acid fermentation of tomato juice neutralized with sodium hydroxide of the pH value of about 7 (Japanese Patent Publication Tokko No. 42-1469) and another by lactic acid fermentation of tomato juice with Lactobacillus brevis at 15.degree.-30.degree. C. for 1-3 days (Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai No. 57-138370). Although these beverages by lactic acid fermentation have the advantage of having compounded a secondary flavor by lactic acid fermentation, the so-called "off flavor" is generated during such lactic acid fermentation using Lactobacillus acidophilus or Lactobacillus brevis as disclosed and such "off flavor" can be equally repulsive although different from the unripe flavor of the tomato.